


Peaches and Dreams

by Gamer_Mom



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, kevedd - Fandom
Genre: College Life, Everyone is at least 19 and up, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamer_Mom/pseuds/Gamer_Mom
Summary: So much has changed within the loves of the big three of the caldesac. Ed and Eddy moved away leaving Double D on his own for many of years. Its within his adult year of 21 that Double D had achieve his first step into making his dream come true - He is accepted into Peach Tree University.What awaits him, making seeing old friends and becoming new friends all over again, Maintaining good grades while also dealing with drama after drama.And maybe, seeing a childhood fear turned into attraction.





	1. He got the golden ticket to make his day

** Chapter 1 **

 

                Its funny how life seems to grow and evolve, at one point of one’s life – a budding youth on the cups of puberty and next a young adult willing and ready to spread wings and take flight to one’s dreams. For this young man life has been nothing but a rollercoaster of achievements and perfect scores; sprinkle in some childhood shenanigans here and one would have Eddward.

He was all that was left of the **Big Three**. Ed was the first to move out of the cul-de-sac, when his parents finally went through with the divorce; the big fellow move away into the big city with his father. Eddy was next – after the adventure to his elder brother’s home, it seems his parents didn’t find that in good favor and want Eddy to grow up in an environment without his brother’s negative influence so close.

All this happened years ago, leaving Edd alone to make it through puberty and then some. Sure, good friends come and go, but Edd gotten use to them – they always welcomed his quirks, it kinda hurt to see them go. He made new friends and learn to cope with Highschool life. Edd was ever the goal oriented young lad, having his eye set upon the hollowed halls of PT Uni.

Peach Tree University - the most well know college within the Peach Cobbler County. This multitalented school along with amazing funding is known to produces the best mind to lead mankind’s development to this day. So, it’s no wonder why a certain black sock headed individual was positively giddy when he received the acceptance letter.

Hands quiver with pure excitement as sobering groggy eyes recognize the golden emblem stamp upon the pristine envelope. It was a Monday midmorning and Eddward was dressed in his crush violet silken Pajama set. He was checking the mail box as he always does – cup of joe in hand, only to be gifted with such a precious letter. The young lab rushed back into his home were he quickly located and take hold of the letter opener.

 

_Eddward Mariam Winston  III_

_It is with esteem happiness that we welcome you to Peach Tree University. Upon reviewing your academic achievements along with your other blaringly amazing school records. We feel that you will be a great Addition to the student body that is Peach Tree. Yours’s ; along with others, first day will be March 3 rd 2XXX. Upon arriving please gather at the Center Campus (also known as Middle Plaza) there you will be given a tour of your new home by Mr. Vandruf._

_Along with that you will be having an on campus living quarter, as you suggested within your resume to us. You’re Dorm will be located within Boy’s Dorm Zeta, located south West of Middle Plaza._

_Again we congratulate you upon your entrance within our hallow halls._

_Thank you,_

_Jona Jill – Head Master_

 

 

Yes, Eddward will be fallowing his dreams of becoming a professional photographer within the hollow halls of Peach Tree. Oh, how his socked feet curled and tickled with delight as he re-read the acceptance letter over and over again, whilst in his bed.  But not only him – he gotten emails, Ed will be making his way into the comic booking realm with the help of Peach Tree's Graphic Design Course and Eddy will be chasing his dreams of becoming a shrew business man with the Business Education course. It seems all the good fellows will be with him this year, oh joy.

 

What wonders will await dearest Eddward as he enter his 21st year as a freshmen in college.


	2. A Mother’s Good Bye and a Meeting with Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting settled in

**Chapter 2**   
  


  
  
The ride was only a 2-hour drive from the cul-de-sac but along the way, Edd swore his poor heart was about to burst forth from his chest cavity. As the car slowed his mouth fell agape as he gazes upon the site before him. Once the car came to a full stop he quickly swung open the door of the vehicle and took his first step upon the sacred soil of education.

  
"My goodness look at this campus; so clean!" Positively gush the tall lanky young man as he takes a couple steps forward.

  
“Eddward.” The sound of his mother voice calling to him causes him to look over his shoulder towards the car.

  
A woman whom look to have aged like fine wine stood outside the old vehicle, her salt and pepper hair placed into a neat bun. A nice sun hat placed upon her head seem to give her ample shade as the bright sunlight beams down upon such a lovely day. Her long black and white sun dress waft and danced within the somewhere between spring and winter breeze.

  
“Please, do not forget your items, Eddward.” She spoke, ruby lips curled into a proud smile.

  
“Oh yes, quite right mother.” Edd quickly hurry over towards the trunk of the car.

His mother let out a seldom sigh, it seems that she is experiencing empty nest syndrome. Yes, she knew this day was going to coming and she did mentally prepare herself – numerous times. But…. seeing her young baby boy, all grown up and going to make his passions real.. it’s just.

  
“Mother?” Eddward’s soft voice along with his thumb brushing away a stray tear from her wrinkle cheek causes her to pull herself away from her lonely thoughts.

  
“Ah, sorry.” She apologies, trying her best to pull back her emotions, today is day for him – a day of celebration.

  
“Mother, it is quite alright, I mean… it’s going to be lonely in my room on Sundays without hearing you sing your morning hymns” Smiles Eddward, trying to give some comfort.

  
“You are a sweet good boy, Eddward” Sadly smiles his mother, she clears her throat – she has to show utter support for her baby boy, “I’ll be okay, heh, I do still have your father to nag.” She winks and adjusts her glasses.

  
The two share a chortle and it grew silent again between them, Eddward wants to say so much – but he fears he would be the first to crack in the emotional dam, him and his mother had built within the 2-hour car ride. His mother glanced over the many suitcases and other items he had unloaded from the trunk. She then looks back to Edd,

  
“You sure you have everything, Eddward?” She questions.

  
Eddward nods.

  
She chuckles and smiles, she pulled out a slim smart phone from the confides of her purse, “You sure?"

  
Eddwards’ eyes grew wide and he pat down his pockets - oh dear, within all the exactment he almost left behind his phone. He let out a nervous laugh and reaches out for his almost left behind item. He places a hand on the item and his mother placed a hand on his.

  
“Eddward, no matter what, your father and I are so proud of you, if you ever need to call or write…. Please do not hesitate.” She looks right into her son’s eyes.

  
Eddward saw it, a mother saying her final good bye to her son. He reaches out and pulles her into a hug. “I know, Mother…. I love you too.”

  
A teary eye exchange and a wave good bye, Edd was by himself as his mother drove away – back to his old home at Peach Creek.

  
Looking forward, Edd smiles as he takes in a good look of his new home. Before him stood a grand gothic like building, whose up keep seem to be more than subpar. The castle like structure look monumental within Eddwards’ eyes. Indeed, Eddward is awe struck as he glance around the city like campus of Peach Tree. The dawn sky line seems to give the college a look of paradise on earth.

  
Many students could be seen bussle upon the campus greens, some were students of the school buzzing and gossiping as they travel to their next class while others – like him, were freshmen just arriving with there bags and dreams in hand.  
So many people.  
So many strangers.  
It would be so easy to get swept away in all this churning and moving events.  
A tightens can be felt within Eddwards ‘chest.

  
"Huh, no wonder the school so far away from the main city, damn campus is like a state itself." Mused a female voice, deep but with a moxie like tone. Eddward recognize this sassy voice anywhere, looking over his shoulder, Edd spots a short cut pink mess of hair that was all too familiar to him.

  
"Junior, you got in too?!" Exclaimed Edd as he rushes over and gives the lithe young woman a hug and a spin; the girl just chuckles and gave Edd a light punch in the arm when he places her down.

  
"Told ya you weren't the only smart ass in the store!" She boasts as he puffs out her chest.

Freshmen year of high school, Eddward was very introverted – so much so he hated being out in public unless it was for his education. His Father urge him to seek employment; to help save money towards his route to college and to help him get out and get use to others in his space.

A nice job at the nearby mall seems to be what did the trick – there he met the ever-energetic Junior. Jennifer Roslin Jones, or Junior/JR. She likes to be call, maybe Edd's only and closest female friend. She seems to have taken a liking to Edd. Its because of her that the young lad was able to tolerate being around people till this day.

  
A smile marring his face, the travel together towards the meeting point for all new freshmen,

  
"So, major?" Edd asks eagerly.

  
"Um, Fashion Design." Muse the flamboyant girl.

  
"Hm, suits you.” Comment Eddward with an understanding nod.

  
The girl has an affinity to fashion – she always brags to Edd that she made all the clothing she wears, but her rough punkish exterior would have one think different.

  
“Minor?” Question Edd.

  
"Japanese Studies." She shrugs, Edd was taken back by this.

"What, you know I want to star my own clothing line in Tokyo." Spoke Junior with her hands on her hips.

  
Edd just answer her playful glare with a laugh and a smile.

  
"Yourself?" Inquire Junior.

  
"Oh, Majoring in Photography and minoring in two; Drawing and English Lit." Edd has a triumph tone.

  
"That’s our double D, the over achiever." Boasts Jr as she slings her arm over Edd’s slim shoulders.

  
"Says the girl who'll sleep with all the guys here." Tease Edd as he gives the girl a slightly smug smile.

  
"And the girls!" Proudly adds Jr.

  
Playing catch up with Junior helped Edd a great deal – his mind is more on enjoying the moment with his friend, rather the hustle and bustle of young adults around him. Double D still remember the last day of work, it was a couple of days after getting the acceptance letter. He did find it odd that Jr. wasn’t all that remorseful of him leaving the store – welp, this answers that.

  
“So, yeah I’m still working at the store – mostly on the weekend, to pocket some extra cash.” She shrugs as she comes to a slow stop.

  
Eddward looked from the pink hair friend the site before him; a crowd of freshmen huddle in the center of the campus grounds. The air is positively electric with excitement and gossip. So many unfamiliar faces.

  
"So, Tall stuff and Shorty are here as well?" Junior question gaining Eddward’s attention again.

  
Edd confirmed with a nod, "Yes, but their classes are on the other side of the campus – away from most of my classes. I’ll mostly see them during lunch and Ed during my English Lit."

  
Edd hope that maybe in those short instants of meeting that the big three could get together again – catch up and salvage what was left of their friendship. A slap on his back caused him to stumble and adjust his hat. Jr smiled in a cheeky way.

  
"Aw cheer up, sunshine. College is all about _finding one's self._ " She gives Edd a wink and a nod of affirmation.

  
"Maybe..." spoke the lanky young man – let out a seldom sigh.

  
With a roll of her purple eyes she shook her head, pink short locks swaying to and fro,   
"You'll see.” She simply spoke before adjusting the pack on her back, “I gotta go and see if I can snag a good dorm room.”

Combat boots on it’s toe, Jr peered over the bubble crowd of freshmen to see in the center of the chaos is a table – it has a sign on it that reads ‘ **Dorm assignments'**

  
"Finding one's self." Mumble Edd to himself as he watches Jr bound off into the chaos of newbies.

Edd did truly envy Jr’s resilient spirit and how she adapts so quickly. Those words seem to strike a cord in him – they ring out in his ears again. ‘ _Finding One’s Self_ ’ but he already knew as much about himself as his favorite book. He knew what he was here for and he knew what he wants. This ‘Discovering one’s self’ is nothing more that a side quest of drama.

  
No thank you to that, with a shake of his head Edd braves the crowd of freshmen to figure out where his new home will be.

 


End file.
